My Lullaby
by Yami-HikariAkira
Summary: Sequel to Be prepared. Ryou was captured once more before he could reach Atem and Yugi's home. But unknown to the boy of the true feelings that surge through one of Bakura's pawns. Is it Mariku? Marik? or is it Akefia?


Ryou ran through the streets of domino city, desperately trying to pass by the many crowds of people, trying to make his way to the game shop to warn Atem and Yugi about Bakura's plan. Ryou looked behind him for any chance he was followed. When seeing no one he recognized her looked back only to slam into someone.

Suddenly the light was gone when Ryou was pulled into a cloak and dragged into a alley way they were next to. Ryou struggled as he tried to get away only to feel a cloth cover his mouth and nose, chloroform slowly pulling him into a deep sleep. Hot breath tickled his ear as the other spoke from behind him. "Hush my little one, you must be exhausted…Sleep my little Ryou, let your dreams take wing…One day when your big and strong, you will be a king…" Ryou wanted to ask what the other meant but as quickly as he was jumped, Ryou passed out.

Bakura stood in front of his army of rare hunters. Akefia had brought Ryou back and was resting in Akefia's arms on the couch they had brought in for the meeting building. "_I've been exiled, persecuted. Left alone with no defense…and when I think of what that bruit did, I get alittle tense."_ Bakura snapped his gaze back at the sleeping boy who groaned softly, slowly relaxing at the sight of the beautiful boy. "_But I dream a dream so pretty, that I don't feel so depressed." _Bakura strolled over to the two, stopping in front over them he kneeled down to stroke away Ryou's bangs from his face. Not even noticing that Akefia was glaring at him with such hatred.

"_Cuz it sooths my inner kitty and it helps me get some rest."_ Bakura then turned away from the two and turned back to the rare hunters. "_The sound of _Atem's _dying gasp! His _hikari_ squealing in my grasp! His _friendship pack _mournful cries! That's my lullaby!" _Bakura sighed as he turned to Marik and Mariku. "_Now the past I've tried forgetting and my foes I could forgive, trouble is I hate to let them live." _Mariku laughed as Marik rolled his eyes. "_So you found yourself somebody who _practically killed Yugi(1)."

Bakura shrugged his shoulders before turning to Mariku. "_Oh the battle may be bloody." _Bakura grabbed Mariku's chin with a toothy grin passing his lips. "_But that kinda works for me."_ Bakura then pushed Mariku back who snorted in response. Bakura turned to Akefia who was growling softly which made Bakura smirk. "_The melody of angry growls, the point of painful howls." _

Marik cried out in pain after Mariku pinched him. The hikari rubbed his shoulder with a soft growl. This made Bakura get in their faces. _"A sympany of death…oh my…"_ Bakura then turned to the rare hunters;. "_That's my lullaby!" _Bakura turned back to the couch to find Akefia gone, leaving Ryou curled up on his side. He was facing Bakura which made Bakura's angry like expression soften as he walked up to Ryou and stroke his hair away from his sleeping face. "Akefia's _gone but _Bakura's _still around to love this little lad."_

Bakura kissed Ryou's forehead before pulling away from him and walking to face the hunters. "_Till he learns to become a killed, with a lust for being bad!" _Bakura snickered at the thought of his light being a killer. Mariku sneered as he leaned over Ryou. "_Sleep you little termite-" _Marik made his ways over to Mariku and Ryou, glaring at his yami.

"_I-I mean precious little thing_." Marik pushed Mariku away as he stroked over Ryou's face. "_One day when your big and strong-" _The two snapped their heads to Bakura who was now standing on the boards that held up the lights and ceiling. "_You will be king!"_ Bakura started to laugh wildly as the rare hunters started to cheer. "_The pounding of the drums of war, The trill of _Ryou's _mighty roar!" _Mariku threw up a fist. "_Joy of Vengeance!" _Marik through up both his hands. "_Testify!" _

Bakura smiled as he turned on his duel disk. "_I can hear the cheering!" _"Ryou, _What a guy!" _All of the rare hunters cheered. Bakura then through down the dark sanctuary card and the room became a dark red with eyeballs and mouths everywhere. "_And our time is nearing and then our flag will fly!" _Bakura spread out his arms.

"_Against a blood red sky! That's. My. Lullaby!" _Bakura started to laugh again, along with the others, unknowing that Ryou had awoke and slipped out of the building. Ryou looked back at the building before running faster, unaware that Akefia was watching him with eyes filled with concern and regret.


End file.
